


His Obsession

by erenskye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskye/pseuds/erenskye
Summary: Kei likes to think he is normal, but he is not. His friend knew that, but Tadashi didn't. And Kei is in love with Tadashi and wants to keep him all to himself. Also, Kei doesn't like sharing. Ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea, based from the popular Netflix series called You. It's about a guy who is obsessed with a girl and it is good. I love it. Also, another one of my favorite obsessed- stalker-ish story is from a Manhwa called Stalker's Game by Tan. That one is also very good.
> 
> There will be no fluff in here. Because, why the hell not. I'm an adult damn it. And I'm in the mood for some twisted romance.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

_You deserve someone who is utterly obsessed with you _ Ella December._

_..._

_Freckles._

The bell on the door rings, as a male customer entered. The customer seems to be in his early 20s since he got a really decent- almost hipsters-ish style for a young adult. His face was a little round with freckles dotted on both cheeks and his hair was tied in a loose ponytail. From far, he is quite tall, but up close- not as tall as Kei.

"Welcome to _Fukurodani Bookstore_, how may I help you?" Kei asked the customer.

The customer's eyes lit up, relief washed over his face as if Kei just saved him from being lost in a bookstore. "Hi. Yes. I do need your help." He said with a shy smile.

"And that is?" Kei asked back.

"I am looking for a book. I don't know if you got it, but I really hope you do because I've been running all over Tokyo searching for this book." The customer chuckled and he looks a bit embarrassed by his nonsense babbling, but still continue anyway, "Urm- so, the book is called _The Last Wish _by a Polish author _Andrzej Sapkowski_. It's a fantasy type novel or something. I don't know. It's for my friend. Her birthday is tomorrow, and she really likes stories like that. So." He finally stopped when he heard Kei started typing something on the computer.

_He_ _ talks a lot when he is nervous._

After a moment of silence,

Kei printed out the details of the book's location, "You're in luck. We do have the book here." And the customer looks very happy- like a puppy that just got his favorite treats.

_Cute._

"I think there's one left." Kei handed the customer the details- on a piece of paper, "It's on the first floor in the foreign section. You can ask one of the staff upstairs if you needed any help." Because there is no way Kei is going leave this counter and spend minutes of his precious time searching for a fantasy novel. He rather choked himself to death-

"Thank you!" The customer's eyes lit up again, he took the paper and ran off- up to the first floor.

_Such enthusiasm._

* * *

On the next day,

The same customer that Kei helped who had freckles on his face, visit the bookstore again. This time, he looks more confident and he is wearing a pink sweater. Kei wanted to applaud for his bravery because not everyone can pull of such bright colored sweater-

_He looks so pink._

The customer walks straight ahead to the counter and greeted Kei.

"Hi." He said.

Kei looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, "Hi. Welcome to the _Fukurodani Bookstore. _How may I help you?" He really hated saying all that- it is just tiring to be _nice._

The customer smiled at Kei, "Well, first- I just wanna say thank you for yesterday. My friend really liked the book. So much."

"Is that all?" Kei asked back.

"Actually no. I am searching for another book today and that- I really need help with." He is still smiling and Kei does not find that annoying because the guy looked kind of cute smiling like that. "It's a book by someone named _Steve Brusatte. _It's called _The Rise and Fall of the Dinosaurs._"

"_A New History of a Lost World_?"

"Yes!" The customer clasps his hands together, "Oh my God. You know that book? Great! Can you tell me where? What floor? Which aisle?" He asked enthusiastically. "Man, I've been dying to get that book. I heard it was rated one of the best Science books of 2018- about Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are cool, don't at me." He pointed out.

_Oh, Dinosaurs are indeed very cool._

"How about I'll show you where the book is?" Spending time searching for a book about Dinosaurs- Kei definitely wouldn't mind that. "I think it's in the history section." He gestured for the customer to follow after him.

_So he likes Dinosaurs too. That's interesting._

* * *

Yukie watched from her office's window on the first floor, "Kou, honey, do something. He's already head over heels for that guy. I can tell."

Koutarou puts away his phone and tilted his head at Kei, then at his wife Yukie, "How can you tell? He looks the same to me. Bored as always."

Yukie smacked her husband on the back of his head, "We've known him for years. Can't you see that he had fallen in deep love with that poor- poor guy. Oh honey, we have to do something." She looked at Kei again, who is currently listening to the customer talking about Dinosaurs- which is Kei's number one weakness.

"Yukie, honey, relax. You worried too much." Koutarou grabs her hand and squeeze it lightly, "Kei is an adult, a grown up man. I think he is able to handle his crush very well. And if anything bad ever happens, there's always Tetsurou to beat him into senses."

"Kou, I'm always worried when it comes to Kei."

* * *

"Thank you so, so much." The customer thanked Kei excitedly, "You're a life savior. Well, sort of."

Kei gives the customer his credit card back, "Well, it's my job anyway. Enjoy the book."

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my real life OTP is getting a divorce. And I don't know if love is real anymore. 
> 
> Anyway, Haikyuu Season 4 is happening! I'm so happy, I screamed- at the office. My co-workers thought I was crazy.
> 
> Story of my life~

_..._

_Karasuno Coffee House?_

_Crow Coffee House?_

_Why Crow?_

Kei is not really the coffee kind of guy, because he prefers tea over coffee. He finds it ridiculous how some people relied too much on coffee for energy boost or just for trying to stay awake. Kei's late abusive father used to have some kind of problematic addiction to coffee, and also alcohol-

"Hi, welcome to- oh my God, you're the guy from the bookstore!"

The guy behind the counter greeted Kei excitedly. He is also the same guy that Kei had help a week ago at the bookstore; the freckled face guy who bought the book about Dinosaurs.

"Hey." Kei greeted him back, "So, you work here?" He asked, although he already knows that after spending hours of _studying_ about the guy's background yesterday.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, 20 years old._

_Still living with your parents- gay parents- who adopted you when you were ten years old. Birth parents- died in a tragic car crash__ accident._ _Your__ birth parents and your adoptive parents have been close friends since high school._

"Yeah, I work here." Tadashi claimed proudly, "But only as a part timer though. So, you're not going to see me around a lot."

_You took this job because you wanted to buy the best present for your brother's birthday- which is next week._ _Your brother is also adopted, when he was a baby. Now, he is 15 years old._

"I see." Kei tried to act nonchalant about it.

"I'm Tadashi by the way." Tadashi finally introduced himself.

"I'm Kei."

Tadashi smiled as he nods, "So, Kei. Can I get you anything? Oh, by the way, just a suggestion here; but our black coffee is pretty darn good." He answered his own question, before Kei could even get the chance to reply.

"Yeah, sure." Either way, Kei wouldn't mind. "One cup of black coffee. No sugar."

_To hell with it. One cup won't kill a person._

"Alright. That'd be on the house. My treat." Tadashi clasped his hands together- something he does often when he is excited, "It's the least I could do after you help me twice at the bookstore."

"It's my job."

"Still, you're doing a very good job helping me."

_I'll help you anytime._

* * *

A few days later, Kei _accidentally_ bumped into Tadashi at the groceries store downtown- that took him almost half an hour just to come here- by walking because Kei couldn't drive. His driving license has been suspended.

"Hello Tadashi." Kei approached the said guy and a bit relief when he saw Tadashi's beaming at him. At least the guy is excited to see him-

"Kei!" Tadashi greeted back, "What a coincidence- oh wow, that's a lot of strawberries." He couldn't help, but pointed at Kei's basket. "Are you making jams, or you just like strawberries a lot?"

"I like strawberries. A lot."

_And there's nothing to be ashamed about that._

"I can see that." Tadashi chuckled, "And I like instant noodles. A lot. See." He lifted up his basket and showed it to Kei, "I'm restocking my supplies of bad decision which is instant noodles, instant coffee and some diet coke. I am so going to have a blast tonight. Perks of being a college student."

_Tokyo University._ _ Scholarship student in Business Management. You're very smart._

"I can see that." Kei chuckled back at Tadashi. He then steals a glance at Tadashi's basket again.

_You need proper food._

Kei has never been fond of instant food or drinks, or everything related with it. Because nothing is healthy about instant products. Seeing Tadashi got so excited and giddy over something like that really annoyed Kei.

_You_ _ really need proper food._

"So, I'm gonna head to check-out first." Tadashi punched Kei's arm playfully, "I'll see you around. Bye."

And Kei just nodded at Tadashi. He watched the freckled face guy whistled his way towards the check-out counter. Kei didn't follow after him, because he needs to buy some vegetables first. Lots and lots of healthy vegetables for his Tadashi.

_Maybe I should cook something for him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remember about this story. Lol. I've already finished a few chapters, like weeks ago. But then I forgot about it. Silly me.

...

Family dinner is stupid and boring- and that is Kei's opinion about family dinner. Or any occasion that involved family. Ever. Kei has always thought that the purposed of such occasion; for bonding and getting to know each other closer is mainly ridiculous.

"How are you Kei?" Tetsurou; Kei's older, step-brother asked him. "You've been eating well these days right?"

"Yes." Kei replied.

Tetsurou put down his fork, "I heard your suspension is almost over. That's wonderful news, right?" He asked with a small smile, hoping for some reaction from his little brother.

"I guess."

_Maybe if I close my eyes, Tetsurou would stop talking to me and disappear._

"Kei, sweetie. How's the cake?" Kiyoko; Tetsurou's wife asked him, "Do you like it?"

Kei likes Kiyoko, because she is nice and always smells so good. Sometimes he wondered what a lovely person like her doing with his good for nothing step-brother? He often asked himself that question every time he visited their place. Tetsurou is downright mean- on certain people- he is rough, loud, annoying with a whole bunch of anger problem. While Kiyoko on the other hand, is very soft and kind-hearted with a heart of an angel.

"I like it very much Kiyoko-san." Kei smiled at his sister-in-law.

Tetsurou ruffled his little brother's blond hair, "Well, there's more for you in the fridge. We know how much you like strawberry cheesecake." He teased the younger male.

_Great, now I have to wash my hair twice tonight._

* * *

"How about you show me where the book is?" A female customer asked Kei, even after he handed her the location of the book she's looking for. The women was in her late 20s, brunette, with big bosoms, big boobs and dressed like-

_Whore._

Kei rolled his eyes, which goes totally unnoticed by her because she seems busy fixing her short skirts- giving access to the bunch of horny teenage boys nearby to drool over her legs. And they seem to be having the time of their life.

_Pathetic._

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't leave the counter." Kei forced a smile on his face, "You can ask one of the staff upstairs for help." He smiled and gritted his teeth at the same time. Kei had to hold himself from making a snarky comment, or Yukie-san will give him a time out again.

"Well, okay then." The women flipped her hair, "See you later cutie." She winked and blew a kiss at Kei. She went upstairs and the horny teenage boys decide to trailed behind her.

_Disgusting._

* * *

The doorbell rings, and Tadashi entered the bookstore. Today, he is wearing a bright yellow colored sweater, with light blue jeans and pink sneakers. Tadashi's outfit looks bright and cheerful, but his eyes look dead tired. His shoulder slumped with each step he took-

"Welcome to."

"Hi Kei, do you have electronic sharpener here?" Tadashi cut him off, "Because I am done using normal sharpener. My fingers can't handle it well." He showed Kei, his fingers; some of it looked red and bruised.

_How the hell does that happen?_

"How about I'll show you where the sharpener is." Kei suggested, "Then, you can tell me how- how's your day Tadashi?"

"Well, let's start with- when my brother used the toilet for hours this morning."

* * *

Akinori clicked his tongue as he watches Kei trailing behind the freckles faced guy like a lost puppy. "A hot girl practically submit herself towards him and all he did is rolling his eyes at her." He shook his head. "And then, that guy shows up."

"Dude, he's gay." Koutarou said. "Leave him alone. By the way, why are you here? Not that I mind, but you're a cop. And I don't like cops hanging out at my bookstore, even if that cop is my best friend."

Akinori smiled at the word best friend, "Well, I miss you bro. I'm just checking how my best bro is doing?"

"Really?" Koutarou does not look convinced at all, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Okay. No. I'm here because I wanna talk about Kei's case. And no- don't tell me to look for Tetsurou because I don't want to. That guy got an anger problem." Akinori shuddered just thinking about facing Tetsurou, "My left arm still hurts because of that punch he gave me last month."

Koutarou laughed, "You deserved that anyway."

"I complimented his wife cooks and he hit me!"

"You were staring at her boobs while complimenting her cooks." Koutarou remembered the scene. "Even Yukie wanted to punch you, but I held her back."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

_Tadashi smelled like apple today, he probably used the new shampoo he bought yesterday. He also changed his phone's cover_ _, before it was plain- dark blue colored. And now it is white, with cherry blossom patterns on it. It looks pretty._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi is pretty._


End file.
